The invention relates to an arrangement for vibration damping in a vehicle having a body with an auxiliary frame on which an axle is supported.
It is generally known in vehicles with chassis auxiliary frame axles to provide a support structure for an internal combustion engine. An apparatus of this type is described in DE 27 12 083 A1.
However, the mounting of components, such as for example an internal combustion engine, on the chassis auxiliary frame can impair ride comfort in certain driving situations if, during wheel spring compression, the mounted components are subjected to vibrations which are introduced into the body.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement wherein excitation of components which are mounted directly or indirectly on the auxiliary frame, as a result of spring compression and rebounding of the wheels, is effectively reduced and/or damped.